Cult Of Personality
by heavymetalarmy.punk
Summary: Alli Irvine had it all; a pro wrestler fiancé, a brother who loves her with all her heart, and just a quiet life. But what happens when WWE Creative brings her into one of Punk's storylines? Will she cope? Or will the pressure overwhelm her? Punk/OC Chris Jericho, OC
1. Chapter 1

_I only own my OC Alli and the other OC characters I add in this story_

As she was walking through the streets of Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, Alli Irvine had her black earbuds in and her hands in her grey boys sweatpants she stole from her big brother, Chris Irvine. She combed through her long, blonde hair with black streaks in it and she looked up at the sky. She saw that a huge poster encompassed one if the highway billboards and she saw WWE Friday Night Smackdown and the face that shared the poster was 'CM Punk' Phil Brooks. She smiled as she adjusted the engagement ring on her left hand, and she beamed. She met her newly engaged fiancé three years ago, when her brother Chris brought her to one of the shows. It was cheesy for both of them to say but when they first locked eyes on eachother, it was love at first sight. While Punk's hetic scheduele gave them a few times out of the month to see eacchother, each time they saw eachother it felt like the first day they met.

She made her way to the gym and opened the door. She saw all the men and women working out and training, and she smiled. Unfortunately, even if her big brother was a big WWE Superstar, she never really wanted to train for the sport. She would watch it and support her brother and her fiancé, . Unfortunately, even though her big brother was a big WWE Superstar, she never saw herself in the industry. She wanted to have a normal life, but nothing would be normal about becoming a pro wrestler's wife. She went into the bathroom and she checked out her body. She was curvy and had a flat stomach and a black belly button piercing, she had a 36 C sized boobs, she was 5 ft 3 inches, and she had only one tattoo. It was on her wrist and it said "Phil" in cursive. She then pulled her shirt down and she smiled. Then, when she left the bathroom, Alli fixed her black hightop Nike sneakers, and she rolled her CM Punk 'Best Since Day One' sweatshirts' sleeves' up and she sighed. "Alliana Irvine"

She turned around and she saw her best friend Hunter Radcliff at the gym. He has short, brown hair, hazel eyes, and a lean body to him too. She rolled her eyes and she said "Hey Hunter"

"What're you doing here?" He asked as they sat down on the bench together.

"I'm walking around the city, what do you think?"

"Just asking."Hunter said in defense. "Hey your fiancé looks awesome on the billboard"

Alli smiled and she said "Thanks. He's suppose to be here soon"

"Are you excited for it?" Hunter asked her and she nodded her head 'yes'. "I mean, it's been about a week or two since I last seen him, after he asked me to marry him. So, I think it'll be great for us to see each other"

"I'm glad you're happy" Hunter said. "How's Chris doing?"

"I mean, the last time I talked to him was last night and he was resting after his concert in Germany"

"Did he say anything about possibly returning to the ring?"

"No, when I asked him he said 'I havent thought about it'. Plus, I talked to Jess and she said that once she and the kids come up here we can all talk about it"

"Does Chris know about that?"

"No, but I suggested to her about me going down to Florida. She said that it was OK for me to go down"

"And what about your wedding planning?"

"I told Phil that me and him can go down to Florida and we can start the wedding planning there"

Man," Hunter said. "I never thought in a million years that I would be talking to you about your marriage to a pro wrestler"

Alli smiled and she said "I never expected you to listen"

Hunter chuckled and he said "Well, you are my best friend. So,I have a obligation to listen"

Alli chuckled and she said "I'm gonna go back to my house"

"I'll text you later, homie g"

Then, Alli got up and she left the gym. As she was walking, she felt her phone vibrate. She picked her phone out of the pocket and she answered "Hello?"

"Hello my future wife"

Alli gushed at the sound of her fiancé's voice. "Hello my future husband"

"Are we still on for going down to Florida?"

"Yeah, as far as I know"

"Alright"

"How's everything going?"

"Eh, you know. I got a storyline going on between me and Heyman"

"How's that going?"

"Well, other than my head is killing me from last night after being nailed in the head with a ladder, its starting out alright I guess"

"Are you glad you're coming to visit?"

"Well...That's something I wanted to talk to you about"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think it would be easier if you just moved in with me in Chicago?"

Alli stopped dead in her track and her jaw dropped. Did he really just asked her if it would be easier for her to move in with him to Chicago? Then, she smiled and she said "Well, yeah I think it would be easier"

"Well, if I have a friend of mine come and pick you up and help you with your stuff, will you move in with me?"

"Of course I will"

"Great, I'll text one of my friends and ask them now"

"Alright, babe. Are we still on for our Skype date later tonight?"

"Of course baby doll"

"Alright, I love you"

"I love you too, Alliana"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Then, she hung up and put her phone away. She then ran home to her apartment and she started packing her things up. After three years of being together, Phil finally asked her to move in with him, even only after being engaged for a week. A few hours later, Alli heard a knock on the door. She got up and she answered it. "Hey Colt"

"Hey, you must be the famous Alli Irvine I've heard so much about"

"That's me"

"Lemme grab your things and just get in my car"

"Ok"

Then, Alli walked down to the car and she got in it. She waited for Colt to come down with her bags. Then, Colt came down and he put the bags in the car and they drove to Phil's apartment in Chicago.

**First chapter done! Leave reviews and tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Settling In

When Colt pulled up to Punk's apartment, Alli's jaw drop. His apartment was huge. She got out of the car and her jaw was still open. Colt grabbed her things out of the trunk of his car and he chuckled. "Did you think his house is that big?" Colt asked her.

Alli looked at him and she shook her head 'no'. Then, they both went up to the apartment and Colt opened the door. When Alli entered the house, Colt put her things in Punk's room and he said "I'll let you settle in"

"Thanks Colt" Alli said and then Colt closed the door. She started walking around the house. Everything she knew about big houses was all a lie. She never knew and or thought that she would be engaged to a pro wrestler and to be living in a huge house. Then, Alli walked into Punk's room and she pulled out her laptop. Then, she logged onto her Skype account and she texted her brother saying;

Bro, wanna skype?

(12:08 am)

_its late but sure_

Then, Alli got the Skype call from her brother. She accepted the video call and she said "Hey big bro"

"Hey Alls,what's up?"

"Not much"

"Really? It kinda looks like you moved out of that crappy apartment into a nicer one"

"It's more like Phil's apartment."

"You moved in with him?"

"Mmhmm"

"Awh! I'm happy for you"

"Thanks big bro. And i'm about to book mine and Phil's plane tickets to go to Tampa."

"Sounds good. I know Ash will be so happy to see you"

"I'll be happy to see them"

"I know Jess will help you with the wedding planning as well"

"Yeah I know she's an awesome sister in law"

"How many weeks will it be until your wedding?"

"I'm thinking more on the lines the day before Summerslam"

"You think it won't be much of a hassle because its during Summerslam axxess?"

"Well, I was thinking in the afternoon before the actual pay per view, but I have to talk to Phi about it first"

"Well, you know i'll be there to help you if you need it"

"Thanks Chris"

Then, Alli heard a knock on the door. "Chris I gotta get going"

"Alright sis, I love you"

"I love you too, big bro"

Then, Alli hung up. She got up and she answered the door. She beamed like a little girl and she hugged her fiancé. Punk hugged her back and he lifted her up. Then, he walked with her into the room and he closed the door with one of his hands. "Oh my god I miss you so much" Punk said.

"Baby,I love you and I miss you too much" Alli said.

Then, Punk set her down and he threw his bags down on the floor. Then, while Alli was walking past the counter table, Punk picked Alli up and he put her on the table and he wrapped her legs around his back and he placed his arms around Alli's waist and he said "You wanna know what I was thinking?"

Alli smiled and she said "What were you thinking, baby?"

"How about we start trying to have our own baby?"

Alli's jaw dropped. Her and Punk trying to have their own baby?

"Our own baby?"

"Why not?"

"We just got engaged"

"Babydoll, we'll be married before the baby is born"

"Speaking of, when do you wanna get married?"

"How about this Sunday?"

"This Sunday? Kinda quick don't you think?"

"I know, but I don't wanna wait an entire year until we actually get married"

"Alright, fair enough"

"So do you wanna start trying to have a baby?"

Alli thought, and she smiled and she kissed Punk on the lips pulled away and they both smiled. "Is that a yes?" Punk asked.

Alli said "Its a definite yes"

Then, they kissed each other. After they pulled away, Punk said "Let's get started!"

Then, Punk picked Alli up bridal style and he brought her to his bedroom and closed the door.

At 10:30 pm at night, Alli finally came out of the wrapped herself in Punk's Batman blanket because she wasn't wearing any clothes, her hair was very messed up and she was aching everywhere. Turns out, even though they have done it before, when Punk wanted something, he was the most relentless man on the planet and he won't stop until he got it. And when he wanted Alli to have his baby, he will get Alli to have his baby. Then, Alli got on her laptop and she checked for emails. She emailed her brother telling him that the wedding was planned for this Sunday. Then, she felt Punk's lips on her neck. She smiled and giggled and she said "Baby no more"

"You sore too?" Punk asked her as he sat down in his underwear right next to her. He put his arm around Alli's waist as she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry. It felt amazing"

Punk smiled and he kissed her. "I love you Alls"

"I love you, Phil"

**Leave a rreview and answer this question in the review; Do you think Punk will be a good dad if he does get Alli pregnant? Update up soon **


	3. Wedding Day

That Sunday, Alli felt sick to her stomach, morning sickness, and all the symptoms of a possible pregnancy. She never told anyone about it, but when Chris and Jessica came up to Chicago, Alli knew she had to say something. So, when Jess walked into the room where Alli was, Alli was scared. "Alli?" Jessica asked her baby sister in law. Alli looked at her and she sighed. "Hey Jess"

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked as she sat down next to Alli.

Alli sighed and she said to her sister "I think I'm pregnant"

"What?" Jessica asked in delight. "When did you start having the symptoms?"

"I started having them the day after me and Phil had sex"

"Oh my god!"

"But I don't know yet. That's why I want you to go and get me a pregnancy test"

"I'm on it. Just start getting ready" Jessica told her sister in law and she left. Alli grabbed her white sundress and her veil and she placed it on the bed. Then, she took out her red 36 C size bra and her white thong. Then, she turned on the curling iron and waited for it to heat up. After a minute, Jessica came back up and walked into Alli's room. She handed it to her and said "Take it"

Then, Alli walked into the bathroom and she took the pregnancy test. After she took it, she pulled up her underwear and she set it on the sink. "Jess" Alli said and then her sister in law came into the bathroom. A few minutes later, the test results came up. Alli took the test in her hand and she saw two lines on the stick. "Two lines?" Alli said. Jessica looked at the box and she said "Two lines means that you're..., you're pregnant" Jessica said and she smiled. Alli smiled and she and her sister in law hugged. After they hugged, Alli threw the test away and she said "Let's get ready"

Then, Jess and Alli left the bathroom and started getting ready. "You never told Alli she's gonna be in your storyline, did you?" John Cena asked Punk.

"I don't wanna stress her out." Punk said and he added "Plus I think she's with child"

"Congrats man" TJ Wilson, also know as Tyson Kidd, said. "How many of Alli's family and friends from Winnipeg are gonna be here?" Randy Orton asked.

"A few. I know a lot of her childhood friends are coming to the ceremony." Punk said and then, April Mendes skipped into the room and she said "The bride is ready!"

Then, Punk and his party got themselves ready as the ceremony was held in the privacy of Punk and Alli's home. "It sucks dad couldn't make it here" Alli said as she linked arms with her brother.

"Don't be sad. He would want you to be happy" Chris said. Then, they heard music play and Alli and her brother walked down the staircase. Alli was wearing a simple white dress, black and white converse sneakers, her hair was curled and her veil was clipped on the back of her head where her hair was tied in a ponytail and Chris was wearing a white dress shirt with blue jeans and black dress shoes. When the brother and sister made it to Punk and the Justice of the Peace, she said "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"I do" Chris said and he handed Alli to Punk. Punk took Alli's hand and the JOP said "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in matrimony. Through true love prevails all. You have been through trials and tribulations, but through it all, you two have stayed by each others side. Now, Do you, Phil Brooks, take this woman, Alliana Irvine, to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? In good times and in bad so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Punk said.

"And do you, Alliana Irvine, take this man, Phil Brooks, to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? In good times and in bad times, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Alli said.

"These rings symbolize the love and the friendship that you two have shared over the years. Place it on each others left hand and your love will be solidified"

Then, Punk put Alli's wedding band on her left ring finger and Alli put Punk's wedding band on his left finger.

"By the power vested in me and by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husbamd and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Then, Punk and Alli kissed eachother. Everyone applauded the young couple as Punk and Alli hugged each other. "I have something to tell you" Alli whispered.

"What is it, my wife?" Punk whispered.

"Remember when we talked about having a baby?"

Punk looked at her with a weird look and he said "Yeah?"

Alli smiled and she said "Well... I'm pregnant"

Punk's expression changed from confusion to happiness. Then Punk held Alli's hand, turned to their friends, and he shouted "We're having a baby!"

Everyone cheered for the expecting parents.

After everyone left, Alli changed into flammal sweats, and a red, tight tank top and Punk changed into a Ramones T-shirt and black basketball shorts. Alli sat on her leg and she sat down on the bed as Punk put his arm around his newly wedded wife. "When did you find out?" Punk asked

"I found out before the ceremony" Alli said. "I asked Jess to buy me a pregnancy test and she was the only one that knew until I told you"

Punk smiled and he said "Well, I'm glad we know now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because..." Punk sighed. And he said "I'll tell you tomorrow. Just get some sleep for tonight"

Alli smiled and she said "Ok"

Then, Alli snuggled up to Punk and she fell asleep. Punk kept softly petting her head, and also thinking about how he was going to tell his newly wedded wife that WWE Creative was about to put her in what would turn out to be one of the most personal storylines he has ever been in.

**Told you another update would be up soon. Leave rreviews :)**


	4. Liar

"WHAT?!"

Was all Alli could say after Punk told her that she was going to get involved in his storyline. "I'm sorry honey," Punk said. "I just knew if I told you yesterday, you would've had a fit. ESPECIALLY since you're pregnant now"

"But, babe. I can't believe you didn't tell me this sooner!"

"Please stop yelling at me" Punk said,

"Ok," then Alli punched Punk in the arm really hard. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get" then Alli sat down. Then, Phil crawled over to his wife and he wrapped his arms around her neck and he said "I'm sorry, honey. I feel bad for not telling you this sooner"

Alli grunted and then she looked at her husband. Punk gave her the puppy dog eyes and she chuckled. "Ok, I can forgive you this time"

Punk kissed her on the lips and he said "You always forgive me"

Alli rolled her eyes and she said "Whatever". Then, she laid down in her bed and she cuddled in her blanket. _This is gonna be a long storyline, _Alli thought to herself. Then she fell asleep. _  
_

A couple of months later, Alli was about 4 months pregnant, and they were just jump starting the storyline with Punk and Heyman. All Alli ever wanted was to have a relax, happy family life with Punk, but unfortunately she didn't get the relaxing part at all. It was Money in The Bank 2013, and the Raw MiTB was to determine who would face the WWE Champion at any time they would like. It was fitting for Punk to win it because then it would be the third time he's won it and cashed in the contract and became champion. Before he was called out, Alli had walked with him to gorilla and then, she heard " Are you sure about coming out with me?"

She looked at him and she nodded her head. "Alright, but once I get in the ring, go back to the locker room.

Then, the static noise was heard and the fans were in an uproar. Punk took Alli's hand and then they walked out together, " From Chicago, Illinois, CM Punk"

When they were close enough to the ring, Punk gave Alli a quick kiss and she walked back to the backstage area. She sat down with the Bella Twins. "Hey Alli," said Nikki.

"Hey Nichole, hey Brianna" Alli said.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Brie.

"Hormonal and wishing I was out there with him"

'Hey things happen for our protection,especially since you're pregnant" Brie said.

Alli just shrugged hershoulders. Then, she looked at the screen. Throughout the match, Alli kept looking more and more nervous, so Nikki held her hand UST to reassure the pregnant wife of CM Punk. Alli looked at Nikki and she smiled. "Thanks" Alli said.

"Always" Nikki reassured. Then, they turned to the screen and they all saw Paul hitting Punk with the ladder. Alli's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Paul was shouting "How's your wife?! Huh?! How's your baby?! Huh?! How's your marriage?! HUH?!"

"Oh my god" Alli said. "He's making it personal" Brie said to Alli.

"Why am I not surprised?" Nikki said. "They don't deserve this" she added.

Then, after Randy Orton won the match, Alli walked to the trainers office and she opened the door to find her husband sitting there. "Hey love"

Punk smiled and he gave Alli a kiss. After they both pulled away, Alli looked at the trainer and she asked "How bad is it?"

"13 staples, Mrs. Brooks"

"Damn" she said.

"It's alright my love" Punk said

"For you but for me I don't want to see my husband getting hurt"

"Alliana, its alright I promise"

Alli sighed and she thought _this storyline better be worth him getting hurt._

**Thats the start of the Paul Heyman/CM Punk rivalry. Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
